Father's Day
by Yellow Butterfly
Summary: Just a little bit of fluff I came up with today. Warning for mpreg.


Kurt let out a content sigh and smiled as he felt his husband's lips on his skin. "Good morning," he murmured as he opened his eyes.

Blaine grinned at him and leaned down for a kiss. "Morning."

"What a great way to wake up." Blaine hummed his agreement and nuzzled Kurt's neck, placing soft kisses as he went. Kurt giggled and said, "You act like we've only been married a few weeks instead of a few years."

"The honeymoon phase will never end," Blaine vowed, pressing his lips to Kurt's once more. "I let you sleep in, so now you have to get up. It's almost ten and we're meeting your parents at noon."

Kurt groaned, but leaned up for one last kiss before rolling out of bed. As he walked into the bathroom, he caught his reflection in the mirror and smiled. "Happy Father's Day." He placed a hand on his abdomen and whispered, "We're going to tell your daddy today, little one. He'll be so happy to hear about you."

When they got to the restaurant, Kurt was pulled into a hug by his stepmother. He chuckled softly and said, "It's so good to see you." Turning to his father, he grinned and said, "Happy Father's Day, Dad. How was the drive?"

"Not too bad, kiddo." Turning to Blaine, Burt said, "How's it going, son?"

"Good. Really good. We're starting the summer music workshop for the kids this week. There were almost twenty signed up last I checked. I'm so excited, you have no idea."

Burt chuckled. "That's great, Blaine."

"Do you get to spend time with your parents today, Blaine?" Carole asked as they waited to be seated.

Blaine nodded. "We're having dinner with them. We would have tried to get them here, but Coop's flight doesn't get in until almost one and my dad is picking him up."

The group was seated and they placed their drink orders, looking over the menus while they waited. "The chicken and rice sounds delicious," Carole commented.

"I think I'll go with the Father's Day Special," Burt said.

Blaine nodded. "The steak looks really good."

Kurt and Carole shared a smile and Kurt said, "We'll make it three."

Blaine chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you have to be a dad to get the special price."

"Well, Mr. Anderson, it just so happens we are," Kurt said. Blaine looked at him in confusion. Reaching into his back pocket, Kurt pulled out an ultrasound image. "Happy Father's Day, Daddy."

Blaine simply stared for a long moment before reaching out and taking the photograph. "Is this for real?" he asked softly.

Kurt nodded. "Everything except me ordering the special. I can hardly stand to eat steak when I'm _not_ pregnant," he chuckled.

"Oh my...Kurt," Blaine said softly, pulling Kurt into his arms.

The waitress returned and asked, "Do you need a few more minutes?"

"No. I think we're ready," Blaine said, sitting back and looking into his husband's eyes with a wide grin. "My father-in-law and I would like the Father's Day Special for a very special Father's Day."

"Your first?" the waitress asked, indicating the photo in Blaine's hand. Blaine nodded and she said, "Congratulations." She finished taking their orders and said, "Those will be right out for you."

Blaine turned his attention to Burt and Carole. "You don't look surprised." Frowning at Kurt, he asked, "Did you tell your parents before you told me?"

Kurt blushed. "Yes? I'm sorry. It slipped when we were finalizing the plans for today."

"How long have you known?"

"Just a couple days," Kurt promised, taking Blaine's hand. "I went to the doctor on Friday."

Blaine shifted in his seat and pulled Kurt to sit on his lap. Smiling up at him, Blaine said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt said, leaning down and lightly pressing his lips to Blaine's.

"How far along?" Blaine asked, moving his hand from where it rested at Kurt's hip to settle on his abdomen.

Kurt grinned and put his hand on top of Blaine's. "Only about six weeks," he said softly. "We're due around Valentine's Day."

Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt softly. He turned to look at Burt and Carole. "How do you feel about becoming grandparents?" he asked with a smile.

"We're thrilled," Carole said. "Right, Grandpa?"

"Sure thing, Grandma," Burt said with a nod. "I've been waiting for this day since you got married," he admitted. "Every phone call, every trip the two of you made to Lima."

Kurt and Blaine shared a smile. "Well, I think it's safe to say we're thrilled about it, too," Kurt said. "Right, Daddy?"

Blaine grinned. "Sure thing, Papa. I've been waiting for this day since we got married," he murmured, leaning up for another kiss.


End file.
